Nggak Seharusnya Begini (2)
by falefin
Summary: Midorima dijodohkan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Takao? Dia juga dijodohkan? Seharusnya nggak begini!


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warnings : typos, angst, everyday language, mob, slow plot

Characters : Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, Akashi Seijuuro, Kise Ryota, Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki

Nenek, kenapa kau begitu tega padaku, cucumu sendiri?

Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?

 _ **Chapter 2**_

- **DI RUMAH TAKAO** -

"Shin-chan!" Takao duduk di sebelah Midorima sambil memberikan secangkir kopi pada pria berambut hijau yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap layar handphonenya.

Takao tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari Midorima. 'Sepertinya seorang Shin-chan juga bisa khawatir soal ini..'

Ya, hari ini merupakan hari di mana pengumuman beasiswa untuk Midorima di fakultas kedokterannya. Dulu, dia ter lalu sibuk dengan latihan test untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi favoritnya dan dia tidak sempat mencari beasiswa. Sekaranglah saatnya.

"Shin-chan, kamu terlalu focus ke hp sampai ga sadar aku ngasihnya kopi.."

Takao tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. Midorima masih sibuk menunggu e-mail.

"Shin-chan! Nggak usah risau gitulah. Kamu pasti dapet beasiswa itu. Kamu sepinter ini ya kali nggak dapet beasiswa."

"Berisik, Bakao. Mana sup kacang merahnya?" Midorima menyenggol Takao dengan sikutnya tanpa memalingkan kepalanya dari handphone.

Takao terlanjur kesal dan menukar kopi dengan sup kacang merah yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

.

.

"Kamu mikirin soal kuliah terus. Belajar terus nanti kamu cepet botaknya, Shin-chan." Walau pun kesal, Takao masih sempat bercanda.

"Ini demi masa depan-nanodayo. Aku tidak mau sepertimu, terlalu santai begitu. Nanti rusuh sendiri."

"Heh, jangan ngomong gitu –nanodayo" Takao mengikuti gaya bicara Midorima sambil terkekeh. Midorima hanya memberi pandangan sinis padanya.

"Lagian aku nggak harus mikirin soal kuliah. Akhir-akhirnya juga nggak kerja."

"Mana bisa seperti itu, Bakao. Orang tuamu sudah membayar biaya kuliahmu, mana bisa kamu bersikap seperti itu." Akhirnya Midorima menatap Takao.

"Asal Shin-chan tau, orang tuaku kok yang bilang begitu." Takao berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri jendela lalu membelakangi Midorima.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Ceritakan yang lebih jelas-nodayo."

Takao tersenyum dan mulai menjahili Midorima. "Hehe apaan sih, sejak kapan kamu jadi kepo begitu, Shin-chan? Geli tau hahahaha"

"Ugh! Bukan kepo atau apa, aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa orang tuamu berkata seperti itu! Jangan salah sangka dulu-nanodayo!" Yup, sifat tsundere Midorima mulai muncul.

Takao membalikkan badannya, menyeruput kopinya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku nggak bisa cerita sekarang, Shin-chan. Nanti juga kamu tahu kok hahaha~"

.

.

Puji Tuhan, Midorima mendapatkan beasiswa yang dia inginkan sejak minggu lalu. Midorima dan Takao berkuliah di perguruan tinggi yang berbeda. Fakultas yang mereka ambil juga berbeda. Midorima berkuliah di perguruan tinggi yang dekat dengan rumah Takao. Sekitar 8 belokkan dan bisa ditempuh hanya 15 menit jika berjalan kaki. Itu sebabnya kadang Midorima menginap di rumah Takao jika ia ada kelas pagi, jam 7 tepatnya.

Takao berkuliah di perguruan tinggi yang berkesan 'biasa saja'. Berbeda dengan Midorima, dia mengambil fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Ilmu Politik, dengan program studi Adm. Perkantoran dan Sekretaris, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Takao yang kita kenal. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir tentang masa depannya. Takao hanya asal memilih jurusan saat itu.

Dia yakin setelah lulus dia tidak akan bekerja, _karena keluarganya sudah menjodohkannya dengan Midorima sejak kecil._

.

- **DI RUMAH MIDORIMA** -

"Shintarou, tolong kosongkan jadwalmu di hari Sabtu ini." Kepala keluarga Midorima berbicara pada anaknya sambil membaca koran pagi di ruang makan pagi ini.

"Ada acara apa, ayah?"

"Kamu harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah kami jodohkan, Shintarou."

Mata Midorima terbelalak memberi sinyal bahwa dia tidak percaya.

"Hah?! Sejak kapan aku dijodohkan? Kenapa tidak bertanya tentang opiniku dahulu?!"

Ayahnya hanya menghela napas dan membalik halaman Koran dengan santai. Ibu Midorima akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Kalau kamu diberi tahu sejak dulu kami yakin kamu pasti menolak. Seperti sekarang ini."

Adik Midorima yang sedang bersiap berangkat ke sekolah terkekeh dan menggoda kakaknya. "Cieee.. kawin muda nih hihihi."

Midorima memberi tatapan tajam dan mengusir adiknya untuk cepat berangkat.

"Aku menolak! Pokoknya aku menolak! Aku masih mau focus kuliah, Yah, Bu. Jangan ganggu aku dulu. Apalagi soal pernikahan-nanodayo."

Kedua orangtuanya saling bertatapan dan ibunya memutuskan untuk duduk bersama suami dan anaknya, dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Midorima.

"Nak, kamu tidak bisa menolak hal ini tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari kami terlebih dahulu."

"Dengarkan ibumu itu." Jawab ayahnya ketus.

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka dan mulai memijit keningnya dengan jempol dan telunjuknya.

"Shintarou, ini merupakan permintaan terakhir dari nenekmu. Beliau mau kamu menikah di usia 22. Beliau sangat yakin kamu sudah siap untuk menikah di usia 22 tahun. Dan.. beliau juga yang menentukan pasanganmu. Maka dari itu kamu tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini."

Midorima berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan, berhasil membuat mata ayahnya lepas dari Koran. Kali ini Midorima benar-benar marah.

"Terus?! Aku tidak percaya nenek melakukan itu. Apa kata orang-orang di kampus kalau tahu aku menikah? Apa beliau tidak memi-" belum selesai Midorima mengutarakan amarahnya, ayahnya berdiri dan menunjuk nunjuk Midorima dengan telunjuknya.

"Kamu ini bicara apa?! Ini wasiat dari nenekmu! Kamu berani tidak menanggapinya? Kalau kamu berani menolak wasiat ini, kamu akan ayah coret dari kartu keluarga! Ngerti kamu?!" Ayahnya meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa mau mendengarkan apa pun dari Midorima.

Midorima kembali duduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Sejak kapan?" Midorima terus menundukkan kepalanya. Ibunya semakin khawatir, tapi apalagi yang bisa dia perbuat? Menjelaskan semuanya adalah hal yang paling tepat.

"Anakku, sewaktu jaman perang dahulu nenek adalah anak saudagar di suatu daerah. Karena perang dan kalah, beliau melarikan diri dengan kakek dan mendirikan rumah di rumah nenek yang sekarang kita tahu. Banyak yang membenci nenek dan kakek karena mereka dapat membangun rumah dengan seenaknya hanya karena mereka punya uang. Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak pernah membenci mereka. Justru mereka membantu nenek saat sulit.. Orang itu juga sering merawat kakek di rumah saat nenek harus keluar rumah. Kamu tahu kan kakek kehilangan tangan dan segala mimpinya saat itu walau beliau tidak ikut perang."

"Pelan-pelan, bu. Aku masih mencerna cerita ibu.." Midorima mengerenyutkan dahinya. Ibunya tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Orang yang tadi ibu ceritakan mempunyai anak gadis yang tidak beda jauh usianya dengan ayahmu. Singkat cerita, mereka saling jatuh cinta. Tentu nenek, kakek, dan orang itu bahagia mengetahui anak mereka bisa bersatu dan itu artinya keluarga mereka berdua dapat bersatu pula. Tapi anak gadis orang itu sakit parah dan harus menyerah pada maut. Sejak saat itu, untuk tetap menyatukan kedua keluarga ini mereka membuat perjanjian untuk menikahkan cucu mereka saat mereka sudah berusia 22 tahun. Harus anak pertama dari tiap keluarga."

Ibunya terdiam sebentar lalu mengusap kepala Midorima dengan penuh kasih. Midorima mengangkat kepalanya lalu bebisik pelan.

"Harus anak pertama?..." "Iya, sayang…"

Midorima bisa saja mengamuk 'mengapa tidak adikku saja yang dijodohkan'. Tapi Midorima sangat sayang pada adiknya dan tidak mau adiknya mengalami hal yang dia rasakan saat ini. Terpaksa menikah karena dijodohkan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau membuat nenek dan ibu sedih. Aku akan pergi Sabtu esok…"

Ibu Midorima menghela napas lalu menghampiri anaknya. Walau tidak mengalami hal yang serupa, dia mengerti apa yang anaknya rasakan. Ibu Midorima memeluk anakya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Midorima masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus menikah muda, tapi apa daya dia paling tidak kuat dengan air mata ibunya. Dengan berat hati ia menerima perjodohannya, takdirnya.

.

.

- **DI SEBUAH RESTORAN ORIENTAL** -

"Selamat siang, terima kasih sudah mau datang." Ayah Midorima menundukkan kepalanya, diikuti oleh istri dan anak-anaknya.

"Selamat siang juga. Jadi ini ya Shintarou. Salam kenal ya, Nak Shintarou."

Midorima menundukkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman kecil pada kepala keluarga di seberangnya. "Maaf saya lancang, tapi daritadi saya masih belum tau siapa nama bapak dan ibu."

Istri dari kepala keluarga tersebutmeminta maaf dan segera memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kami dari keluarga Takao. Maaf kami tidak memperkenalkan diri sejak awal."

'Takao.. jadi ingat si tengil satu itu. Kalau aku cerita soal ini pasti dia akan tertawa puas-nanodayo. Lebih baik jangan aku ceritakan dulu-nodayo..' begitu isi hati Midorima.

"Umurmu sudah genap 22 tahun ya? Maaf kami semua mengejutkanmu tapi kami harap kamu mau menerima perjodohan ini sebagai pesan terakhir dari leluhur kita."

"Tidak apa-apa, oom. Saya sudah mempersiapkan saya walau saya baru mendengar ceritanya Selasa lalu." Midorima berkata jujur dan ibunya menyikut pinggang Midorima dengan kencang. "Ah, anak ini bisa saja." Keluarga seberang hanya tertawa dan mulai bercerita.

"Maaf ya anak kami datang terlambat. Dia sedikit kerepotan dengan riasannya. Baru kali ini dia harus memakai make up."

'Baru kali ini? Syukurlah bukan gadis pesolek.' Midorima bergumam di dalam hatinya.

"Aduh, apa saya telepon saja anak saya itu ya? Saya jadi tidak enak nih.."

"Oh tidak perlu. Sembari menunggu kita bisa ngobrol—ngobrol supaya lebih dekat kan? Aahhaha" Ibu Midorima berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sedari tadi ayah Midorima hanya terdiam. Hanya menjawab singkat jika ditanya. Akhirnya, si calon pengantin satu lagi datang menggeser pintu.

"Selamat siang, maaf saya terlambat. Adik saya bikin make-upnya ketebelan jadi harus diulang hahaha"

Semua yang di dalam ruangan tertawa kecuali Midorima dan ayahnya.

Mata Midorima terbelalak seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia ketahui.

.

Ya, seperti yang kalian tebak. Calonnya adalah Takao Kazunari, teman dekatnya sejak SMA.

 **ToBeContinued**

Well, sampai sini dulu. Updatenya memang tak tentu. Beri komentar untuk performa(?) yang lebih baik. Thanks for reading!

p.s: keasyikan ngetik astaga lololol jadi agak panjang.


End file.
